gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oberyn Martell
, Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Der Berg und die Viper" |Todesursache = Ser Gregor Clegane zerquetschte seinen Schädel mit den Händen |Kultur = Dornische |Herkunft = Dorne, Sonnspeer |Fraktion = Haus Martell Zitadelle (ehemals) |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Pedro Pascal |Sprecher = Philipp Moog |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Oberyn Martell) }} Oberyn Martell ist ein Nebencharakter, der in der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones auftaucht und vom Schauspieler Pedro Pascal verkörpert wird. Oberyn ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Martell, welches die Herrschaft über das südliche Königreich Dorne innehat. Prinz Oberyn, auch die Rote Viper (im Original:'' The Red Viper'') genannt, ist der jüngere Bruder von Doran Martell, dem Fürsten von Dorne, und der verstorbenen Elia Martell. In der Serie Biographie Oberyn verbrachte seine Kindheit auf Sandstein, wo er zusammen mit seiner Schwester, Prinzessin Elia, aufwuchs. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich; mit seinem Bruder Doran dagegen hatte er aufgrund des großen Altersunterschiedes eine weniger enge Beziehung. Als Oberyn jung war, beabsichtigte die Regentin von Dorne, Oberyn oder seine Schwester Elia mit einem von Lord Tywins Kindern oder gleich beide mit beiden Zwillingen zu verloben. Zu diesen Zweck besuchten sie Casterlystein, wo sie Cersei, Jaime und den neu geborenen Tyrion Lennister kennen lernten. Jedoch kamen sie nur kurz nach Joanna Lennisters Tod auf der Burg an, welcher Lord Tywin unempfänglich für alles andere gemacht hatte; die geplante Hochzeit der Geschwister mit den Zwillingen von Casterlystein kam nie zustande. thumb|300px|Oberyn hatte eine Äffäre mit Frau und MätresseAn seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag wurde Oberyn im Bett mit der Liebhaberin von Lord Edgar Yronwood erwischt, worauf ihn der Herr von Yronwood zu einem Duell herausforderte. Nach diesem Kampf, in dessen Verlauf beide Kämpfer Wunden davonzogen, begannen Lord Edgars Wunden zu eitern, und letztendlich starb dieser. Es kam das Gerücht auf, Oberyn habe seine Klinge vergiftet, worauf er den Spitznamen "die Rote Viper" erhielt. Damit das Haus Martell den Frieden wieder herstellen konnte, wurde Oberyn temporär nach Altsass geschickt, später auch nach Lys. In Altsass studierte er an der Zitadelle, wo er sechs Kettenglieder an seiner Maesterkette schmiedete, ehe er gelangweilt war. In Lys lernte er mehr über Gifte und angeblich noch dunklere Künste. Anschließend bereiste er die Freien Städte, schloss sich der Söldner-Kompanie der Zweitgeborenen an. Auch nach seinen Jahren in Essos führte Oberyn ein wechselhaftes Leben; er reiste durch die Welt, heiratete niemals und entwickelte sich zu einem gefürchteten Kämpfer. Seine außergewöhnliche Geschwindigkeit und seine Fertigkeit mit Schwert und Speer sind legendär. Oberyn ist ein energischer, gesunder Mann mit scharfem Witz und einer "mit Widerhaken versehenen" Zunge. Er ist abenteuerlustig, furchtlos und ohne Respekt vor Sitten und Moral; es wird ihm nachgesagt, dass er im Bett sowohl Männer als auch Frauen begehrt. Nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Schwester Elia im Verlauf von Roberts Rebellion wollte Oberyn für die Targaryen weiterkämpfen, damit er die Chance bekäme, Elia zu rächen, die durch die Lennisters, die Gegner der Targaryen, getötet wurde. Er wurde jedoch von seinem älteren Bruder Doran, dem Fürsten von Sonnspeer, und von Jon Arryn, welcher den Martells Elias Gebeine übergab, beruhigt. Seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf hat Oberyn auch an seine Töchter vererbt. Er hat acht Bastardtöchter, die vier älteren von unterschiedlichen Müttern, die vier jüngeren von seiner aktuellen Geliebten Ellaria Sand. Da sie als Bastarde in Dorne den Nachnamen "Sand" bekommen haben, dabei aber die Kinder der "Viper" sind, sind Oberyns Töchter als die "Sandschlangen" bekannt. Oberyn lässt seine Kinder nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen; er übernimmt Verantwortung und wirkt aktiv bei der Erziehung seiner Kinder mit (etwas, das nur wenige Lords tun). Er bringt ihnen bei, mit ihren selbst gewählten Waffen zu kämpfen, und gestattet ihnen große Unabhängigkeit beim Erwachsenwerden. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Oberyn besucht Kleinfingers BordellOberyn reist mit seinem Gefolge als Vertreter des Hauses Martell nach Königsmund, um der königlichen Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Dabei begleitet ihn seine Geliebte, Ellaria Sand, die auch die Mutter seiner vier jüngeren Töchter ist. Man sieht Oberyn als erstes mit seiner Geliebten Ellaria Sand im Bordell von Kleinfinger, wo beide sich Hurem aussuchen, wobei Oberyn auch auf Olyvar besteht, ow. Kurz darauf hört Oberyn zwei Lennister-Soldaten, die in dem Moment das Lied Der Regen von Castamaer singen, weshalb Ellaria versucht, Oberyn zu beruhigen. Als Oberyn den Raum betritt, sieht er die beiden Soldaten mit zwei Frauen. Am Anfang des Gespräches sprechen sich beide Seiten noch in höflichem Ton an, was sich aber schnell ändert, als Oberyn erklärt, dass sie sich so toll finden mit ihrem Gold und ihren Löwen und ihren Goldenen Löwen, sie selbst jedoch keine goldenen Löwen seien, sondern lediglich kleine blasse Männer. In diesem Moment ziehen die beiden Soldaten ihre Schwerter, doch Oberyn zieht seinen Dolch schneller und durchbohrt die Hand eines der Männer, woraufhin beide verschwinden. thumb|300px|Oberyn will Elias Mörder findenNach dem Schauspiel betritt Tyrion Lennister mit seinem Gefährten Bronn den Raum. Tyrion bittet Privat mit Oberyn zu sprechen und bedankt sich in Joffreys Namen für dessen erscheinen. Oeryn ist aber klar, dass Joffrey eigentlich mit seinem Bruder gerechnet hat und er erzählt über die letzte Königliche Hochzeit zwischen Elia und Rhaegar und macht Tyrion klar, dass seine Reise nach Königsmund auch dem Zweck dient, den Mord an seiner Schwester und ihren Kindern zu vergelten. Im Anschluss an die königliche Hochzeit wird ein großes Fest in den Gärten gefeiert und Oberyn begrüßt Cersei und Tywin und stellt ihnen Ellaria vor. thumb|300pxWährend Tywin sie charmant begrüßt, macht Cersei sich über Ellarias Bastardstatus Lustig. Ellaria warnt, sie, dass sie 10.000 Brüder und Schwestern hat. Es entwickelt sich ein Schlagabtausch über die unterschiedlichen Gebräuche, die sie haben, bei denen die gegenseitige Abneigung deutlich wird. Oberyn spricht den Mord an seiner Schwester und ihren Kindern an, wobei Tywin keine Miene verzieht und er droht indirekt damit, dass Dorne Myrcella hat und diese sich glücklich schätzen kann, dass es dort nicht Brauch ist, Kinder zu ermorden. Der Schlagabtausch wird von Joffrey unterbrochen und sie gehen auseinander. Im weiteren Verlauf des Festes flirtet Oberyn mit einem errötenden Loras Tyrell. Gemeinsam mit Ellaria vergnügt Oberyn sich im Bordell und spricht über seine Bisexualität, als Olyvar kein Interesse an Ellaria zeigt. Sie werden von Tywin unterbrochen, der mit einigen Lennister Wachen das Bordell betritt, um mit Oberyn unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Als sie allein sind, spricht Oberyn sein Bedauern füber Joffreys Tod aus und meint, dass er die Kinder, oder Enkel, nicht für die Sünden ihrer Eltern bzw. Großeltern verantwortlich macht. Oberyn spricht offen darüber, dass er weiß, dass Joffrey durch Gift gestorben ist und Tywin fragt ihn offen, ob er es war und was er genau mit Tyrion am Tag seiner Ankunft besprochen hat. Oberyn gibt zu, dass er über den Tod seiner Schwester gesprochen hat und beschuldigt Tywin diesen angeordnet zu haben. Tywin bestreitet dies jedoch und behauptet Gregor Clegane hätte alleine gehandelt. Oberyn will ein Treffen mit dem Berg und Tywin verspricht es zu arrangieren, unter der Bedingung, dass Oberyn als dritter Richter, neben ihm und Maes Tyrell, über Tyrions Schicksal entscheidet und er außerdem dem Kleinen Rat beitritt. Tywin ist entschlossen, die Fehde mit Dorne zu beenden, um die Sieben Königslande wieder zu vereinen, da er eine Gefahr durch Daenerys und ihre Drachen kommen sieht. Tywin muss zugeben, dass nur Dorne bisher Drachen standgehalten hat und er Dorne daher braucht. Er verspricht Gerechtigkeit für Elia, wenn Oberyn im Gegenzug Joffrey zur Gerechtigkeit verhilft. thumb|300px|Oberyn erzählt von seinen TöchternOberyn sitzt in den Gärten und schreibt ein Gedicht an eine seiner Töchter, als Cersei ihn aufsucht. Sie will ihm die Gärten zeigen und Oberyn erzählt ihr von seinen acht Töchtern. Besonders von seiner fünften, Elia. Oberyn meint, sie sei schwierig, was daran liegen könnte, dass er ihren Namen nicht ohne Trauer aussprechen kann. Und anschließend würde er wütend werden. Cersei spricht über die Ironie, dass sie beide aus mächtigen Familien stammen, aber die, die sie lieben, nicht beschützen konnten. Oberyn meint, sie könnten sie zumindest rächen, zweifelt aber an, ob Tyrion wirklich der Täter ist. Sie kommen auf Myrcella zu sprechen, und Oberyn erzählt, dass er sie zuletzt mit zwei seiner Töchtern, in den Wassergärten gesehen hat und dass sie glücklich schien. Cersei bittet ihn, ein Geschenk für ihre Tochter mitzunehmen und ihr zu sagen wie sehr, Cersei sie vermisst. thumb|300px|Oberyn und Varys fragen sich Gegenseitig aus Am Morgen von Tyrions Gerichtsverhandlung kommt Oberyn verkatert zur Sitzung des Kleinen Rates. Gelangweilt will er wissen, ob er jetzt der Meister von irgendetwas sei, was Maes Tyrell gleich als Angriff auf sich sieht und wichtigtuerisch verkündet, er sei bereits zum Meister der Schiffe ernannt worden. Tywin betritt den Raum und alle, bis auf Oberyn erheben sich. Während der Sitzung sitzt Oberyn scheinbar gelangweilt da, hört jedoch sehr aufmerksam zu. Erst als sie über Daenerys Unbefleckte sprechen, meldet er sich zu Wort. Cersei nimmt die Bedrohung nicht ernst, doch Oberyn warnt sie, dass er auf seinen Reisen durch Essos die Unbefleckten selbst gesehen hat und sie beeindruckende Kämpfer sind. Nach der Sitzung tritt er an Varys heran, der im Thronsaal den Eisernen Thron betrachtet. Varys fragt ihn über die fünf Jahre, die Oberyn in Essos verbracht hat, aus und er ist überrascht, als Oberyn sofort erkennt, dass Varys aus Lys stammt. Oberyn versucht Varys Vergangenheit herauszubekommen, merkt jedoch schnell, dass dieser nichts über sich preisgeben will. Er läd Varys ins Bordell ein, um Ellaria kennen zu lernen. Sie kommen auf Varys sexuelle Vorlieben zu sprechen, wobei Oberyn annimmt, dass dieser auf Jungen steht. Varys behauptet jedoch, dass er keine sexuellen Interessen hat, da er oft genug gesehen hat, was Verlangen mit den Leuten macht. Auf sein Interesse angesprochen nickt er in Richtung des Eisernen Throns. thumb|300px|Oberyn amüsiert sich über die Verhandlung Während des Prozesses macht er sich über Tyrion lustig und scheint kaum etwas ernst zu nehmen. Als Tyrion ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert, sieht er interessiert auf. Nachdem sowohl Jaime, als auch Bronn ablehnen mussten, sucht Oberyn Tyrion in seiner Zelle auf. Er erzählt Tyrion wie Cersei subtil versucht hat, ihn gegen Tyrion aufzubringen. Oberyn erzählt Tyrion von ihrer ersten Begegnung. Kurz nach Tyrios Geburt waren Elia und Oberyn zu Besuch auf Casterlystein , wo sie von dem Monster gehört hatten, was Tywin gezeugt habe. Als Cersei ihnen jedoch das angebliche Monster präsentierten, waren die Martell-Geschwister enttäuscht, da sie nur ein etwas hässliches Baby vor sich sahen. Schon damals hatte Cersei bereits den Tod ihres Bruders vor Augen gehabt. Verbittert nimmt Tyrion Cerseis Hass zu Kentniss. Daraufhin verkündet Oberyn, dass er jetzt die Chance hat die Rache die er will, zu bekommen und er erklärt sich zu Tyrions Kämpfer, um sich an allen zu rächen, die mit Elias Tod zu tun hatten. Angefangen mit dem Berg. thumb|300px|Oberyn verliert den KampfVor dem Kampf ist Tyrion besorgt, da Oberyn keinen Helm trägt und Wein trinkt. Oberyn ist jedoch unbesorgt, da er immer vor einem Kampf trinkt. Als Ellaria Gregor Clegane sieht, ist sie beunruhigt, Oberyn schwört ihr jedoch zu überleben. Im Kampf kann Oberyn, der mit extrem leichter Panzerung und einem Speer gegen Gregor Clegane antritt, zunächst Oberhand gewinnen. Durch schnelle und geschickte Bewegungen kann er dem Berg schwere Verletzungen zufügen und spießt ihn schließlich mit seinem Speer auf. Weil er aber von Gregor Clegane vor dessen Tod noch das Geständnis hören will, dass dieser Oberyns Schwester vergewaltigt und ermordet sowie ihre Kinder getötet hat, wird er unvorsichtig. Der Berg kann ihn deshalb trotz seiner Verletzungen überwältigen und mit bloßen Händen töten. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|250px|Oberyn Martell ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wird Oberyn als heißblütig beschrieben. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht mit dünnen Augenbrauen, schwarzen, vipernartigen Augen und einer scharf geschnittenen Nase. Sein Haar ist glänzend schwarz mit nur einigen silbergrauen Strähnen und bildet in der Mitte seiner Stirn eine Spitze. Oberyn hat acht Bastardtöchter, welche "die Sandschlangen" genannt werden. Die vier jüngsten von ihnen sind Töchter Ellaria Sands, Oberyns momentaner Geliebten. A Storm of Swords Prinz Oberyn kommt in die Königslande, um Anspruch auf den Sitz im kleinen Rat im Namen des Prinzen Doran Martell zu erheben und Gerechtigkeit für den Mord an seiner Schwester Elia Martell zu erhalten, wie es mit der Hand des Königs, Tyrion Lennister, besprochen wurde. Es wird bald klar, dass die neue Hand, Lord Tywin Lennister, vorhat, dieses Versprechen nicht einzuhalten. Tywin hat vor, Oberyn zu belügen und den verstorbenen Ser Amory Lorch für alle drei Todesfälle verantwortlich zu machen, dessen Schuld bis jetzt nur am Tod von Rhaenys bekannt war. Oberyn gibt König Joffrey Baratheon eine rot-goldene Skorpionbrosche für die königliche Hochzeit. Bei der Verhandlung gegen Tyrion wegen des vermeintlichen Mordes an König Joffrey ist Oberyn Martell einer der drei Richter. Am Tag bevor ein Urteil ausgesprochen werden soll, bietet Oberyn an, Tyrions Kämpfer im Urteil durch Kampf zu sein, wenn Tyrion ihm sagt, wer des Mordes an Elia schuldig ist. Tyrion nimmt Oberyns Angebot an. Er leugnet jede Beteiligung seines Vaters Tywin, aber sagt Oberyn, dass Lorch Rhaenys tötete und Ser Gregor Clegane Elia und Aegon auf dem Gewissen hat. Oberyn weiß schon, dass Ser Gregor sein Widersacher sein wird. Trotz seines enormen physischen Nachteils nutzt Oberyn seine Schnelligkeit, und so gelingt es ihm mehrmals, nachdem der Berg, der ihn gejagt hatte, dadurch ermüdet war, Clegane durch das Finden von Lücken in dessen Rüstung zu verwunden und seine Kniesehne zu durchtrennen. Als Oberyn Gregors Tod verlängert, indem er versucht, ihm ein Mordgeständnis zu entreißen, schafft es der niedergeworfene Clegane, Oberyn zu ergreifen, seine gepanzerte Faust in Oberyns Gesicht zu schlagen und diesen dadurch zu töten: Der reitende Berg schlägt zuerst Oberyns Zähne aus und zerdrückt danach dessen Augen in den Höhlen. Bevor er Oberyn tötet, brüllt Clegane jedoch sein Schuldgeständnis über die Tötung von Elia und Aegon heraus, damit es alle hören. A Feast for Crows Oberyn erreicht posthume Vergeltung dadurch, dass er seine Klinge mit speziellen Gift bedeckt hatte. Clegane befindet sich im Zustand ungeheurer Qual langsam dahinsiechend. Oberyns Töchter, die sandfarbenen Schlangen, suchen Vergeltung für seinen Tod; Prinz Doran Martell ordnet Areo Hotah an, die Sandschlangen zu verhaften, um den Frieden in Königsmund zu erhalten. Galerie GoT Staffel 6 Poster Oberyn.jpg 401 Oberyn Tyrion.jpg 402 Cercei Tywin Oberyn.jpg 402 Ellaria Oberyn.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei 02.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei 01.jpg 405 Oberyn 01.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei.jpg 406 Tyrions Gerichtsprozess.jpg 406 Tywin Oberyn.jpg 406 Varys Oberyn.jpg 407DieSpottdrosselOberyn1.jpg 406 Oberyn.jpg 407 Oberyn.jpg 406 Oberyn Varys 01.jpg 406 Oberyn 01.jpg 407 Oberyn 02.jpg 408 Ellaria Oberyn.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (3).jpg 408 Oberyn.jpg Oberyn-Martell-and-Gregor-Clegane-oberyn-martell-37178789-1920-1080.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 05.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 02.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 03.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 04.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 01.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg.jpg 408 Oberyn 01.jpg Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Oberyn Martell es:Oberyn Martell fr:Oberyn Martell pl:Oberyn Martell pt-br:Oberyn Martell ru:Оберин Мартелл zh:奥柏伦·马泰尔 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Dorne) Oberyn Martell Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Status: Verstorben